


Cry Me A River

by ktlemonhead



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlemonhead/pseuds/ktlemonhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem based on the end of episode 2 of series 6: Day of the Moon.  </p>
<p>After another adventure together, the Doctor drops River Song back off in her cell.  Only, this time, something isn't quite right with him.  </p>
<p>River Song's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me A River

Without a kiss,  
You said goodbye.  
You acted like you didn't know me,  
Like we were just friends,  
If that.  
I knew this was coming,  
The day I was a stranger,  
But I didn't it want to be so soon.  
"That's it?" I had asked.  
"Have I forgotten something?" was your response.  
I'll admit, you had me fooled.  
I thought you were toying with me.  
"Oh, shut-up."  
That's when I kissed you.  
You pulled away.  
"Right, okay, interesting."  
You stumbled over your words.  
I knew something was wrong.  
So wrong.  
You were clearly uncomfortable.  
"Your acting like we've never done that before."  
"We haven't."  
I repeated what you said,  
"We haven't."  
The words sounded wrong.  
So wrong.  
"Oh, look at the time, must be off," you said.  
"It was nice, it was good, it was unexpected," you said.  
"A first time for everything," you said.  
You walked away,  
Step still springing,  
Eyes still twinkling.  
Our first kiss, for you.  
Then you were gone.  
"And a last time," I echoed.  
I sat down.  
I wouldn't let myself cry.  
I knew this day would come.  
Our first kiss, for you.  
Our last kiss, for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Some (all) of the dialogue was copied directly from the episode mentioned in the summary or modified to allow for the flow of the poem. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
